


Something Wicked, Something Sweet

by Lena2TheLetter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Canon, F/F, NSFW, Smut, doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena2TheLetter/pseuds/Lena2TheLetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My imagining of what happened after Laura ran out of the room in Season 2 Episode 5 of Carmilla. AKA the non-PG13 content that we didn't get to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked, Something Sweet

You run fast, not because you don’t want Carmilla to catch you. Quite the opposite, but you’ve witnessed her vampire speed and that knowledge sets a thrill in you that propels your feet forward in rabbit quick steps. She’s already there when you reach the solarium, of course. A blanket is spread out on the concrete with a bottle of champagne open and bubbling over like the white surf of a waterfall. Carmilla isn’t sitting though, she’s standing by the edge of the high roof facing you, her eyes dark and ominously deep, even from afar. You stop short and watch as she nears you, stalks you like a hungry predator. Except you want to be caught. Behind her, the sun sets crimson over the campus. 

“Laura.” It’s not a question. Carmilla whispers your name like a secret prayer. You remember sitting in church pews as a child yet nothing then sounded as holy. 

She comes to you, pulling your body to her by the small of your back and kisses you deeply, parting your mouth with soft insistence. You breathe in and your chest shudders with something like wanting, only sharper like the edges of a picture. The wind is strong and you sway on your feet as it lifts you hair to mingle in the breeze with hers. You’re unstable on your legs, a swaying flower in her arms until Carmilla lays you down. She hovers above you and strokes your cheek with her pale knuckles. They’re soft despite her age and her hard life. You take her hand from your face and kiss her fingertips as her eyes close in wonder. 

“Are you ready?” She asks.

“Yes.” You answer but it comes out all air and no sound. She’s stolen your voice, pealed your larynx with her gleaming teeth. 

“Are you scared?” 

You smile then, because what a silly question. You cup Carmilla’s chin in both of your small hands and stroke the prairie smooth plain of her jaw up to her temples and then thread your fingers through her raven hair.

“No. Not even a little bit.” 

Carmilla laughs adoringly and leans down to cover your blooming lips with hers. She pushes her tongue past your teeth, tickling the sensitive roof of your mouth with its tip and you groan. You can feel her rocking above you and let your legs fall open so her hips can slot between them. She lifts the hem of your dress so it bunches above your thighs and moves like a rolling river against you. Carmilla moans into your mouth, high pitched and breathless even with her dead lungs, every time she pushes into you. You feel like you might split open or combust from feeling too much so you gentle her with a hand on her shoulder. She stops immediately and lifts her head to look at you. Her hair is falling like a black curtain around you both. 

“Are you okay?” 

You nod emphatically and hold her to you by her hips.

“Yeah, I was just getting-“ You feel your face heat up and swallow heavily. Carmilla smiles. “Too soon.” You croak out instead, and hope that she understands. 

Carmilla lifts herself from you and you feel the cold night air rush into the space between your bodies. You shiver and the woolly fabric of your dress rubs achingly over your hardening nipples. Carmilla sits up and stares down at you daringly as she lifts her shirt over her head. Her skin is paper white and almost blinding in its consummate flawlessness. You suddenly feel a little self-conscious about your own imperfect human skin. About the scar above your hip from an appendectomy when you were twelve and about all the other little bumps and bruises that come with being a living thing. You reach up tentatively and stroke the pads of your fingers feather light from Carmilla's collarbone, down between her breasts to the waistband of her jeans. Before you can flick them open, Carmilla reaches behind you and pulls you into her lap. Your legs wrap around her and lock behind her back. You curl into her protectively because maybe this centuries old vampire is not as endlessly confident as she pretends to be. And you understand that. She holds your hips and then feels her way up your sides and around to unzip your dress. It falls away from you before you can think to hold it up and then Carmilla is looking at more of you than she’s ever seen before. 

Her eyes are all black pupil, and you feel as if you’re suspended in space on the lip of an event horizon, like you could fall forever. Finally, she closes her eyes and grabs at your back, kissing your chest. Her mouth is hot and she nips at your flesh then licks away the sting of her teeth. You feel the vibration of sounds leaving your throat but can’t hear them over the pounding of your heart in your ears. You feel the soft hairs at the base of Carmilla’s neck and tug on them at the roots when her hand drifts up your thigh. She feels you over your underwear and growls, low and rumbling like an earthquake at the wetness you know is there. You’re so needy that you rut against her hand until she pulls the soaked fabric aside and sinks into you.

You cry out something only the devil could understand. The devil and Carmilla. 

“You feel so good.” Her voice is delicate even as her arm moves faster between you. She’s still being careful though and right now, you wish she wouldn’t. 

You fall backwards and pull her with you. She lands on top of you and reaches to yank your dress down, slipping your panties off in the same motion. Her eyes trail down your body and settle somewhere below your belly button. There’s an instinctual urge to close your legs but you find that you like her looking, so you push them open wider instead. Her fangs are protruding from below her top lip but you know she won’t bite you. You giggle and that seems to snap the wavering restraint in her. She’s on top of you, moving inside you again in an instant. Her hips drive her hand into you with force and you come quick and hard around her much before you meant to. You think she comes too because she goes ridged and a strangled moan curls hot around your ear where she’s buried her face. You’re still panting when she slips down your body and takes you into her mouth. You almost sob it feels so good. She cleans you slowly and devotedly but it’s no use because when she’s done, you’re so close that as she kisses your clit you trip over the edge again, calling her name. 

“Oh my god.”

She laughs.

“Yeah.”

“That was- I can’t believe we waited so long to do that!” 

You think about all those missed opportunities in the old dorm and in the diner and in all the barns and caves you’d coopted before coming back to Silas. 

Carmilla seems to sense what you’re thinking because she grins mischievously.

“I know, but-“ She softens and kisses the side of your mouth. “I’m glad we waited because this was perfect.”

“Was? Who said we were done?” You ask with a wicked smile, reaching down to pull at Carmilla’s pants.

 

You’re both naked and twisted together like grape vines under the blanket as you pass the almost forgotten bottle of champagne back and forth in the darkness. Your eyes are heavy and your limbs ache satisfyingly. The night is clear and Carmilla loves the stars but when you turn to her, she’s gazing at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests, comments and general hellos welcome here: lena2theletter.tumblr.com


End file.
